The Letter
by xLisaa
Summary: Just a little something, it's short I know. Rick writing a letter to Kate  : Of course a love letter :d
1. Rick

**I'm sorry for spelling errors :) Oh, this may cantain a spoiler for S3 ep 13, but I'm pretty sure you all know about it ;) Yes, I know it's short ^^ Enjoy anyway (:**

* * *

It was three days ago. Three days ago that Castle kissed Beckett. She did respond the kiss but didn't respond any of his calls. He still couldn't believe she kissed him back, but neither that she didn't call him back.  
It happened on Friday and he drove her home afterwards. She did invite him to come inside, but he knew that wasn't a smart thing to do seeing the circumstances. So he said no, and would talk with her the next day. Only, she called herself sick the next day. He called her but she didn't pick up and he asked Lanie but she said she had no idea. He was at home, trying to write his next Nikki Heat novel, but couldn't concentrate. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and about her. He started writing something on a paper, and that changed into a letter soon. A letter to her.

_You know Kate.  
I know that I was/am always a weirdo and that I live with my mother, what you probably think is weird. But none of that seems to matter when I'm around you.  
I know you think that I'm this child-man, still believing in fairy tales. But here's the thing, I've been married twice to find my one-and-done princess. Every time I said 'I do', I thought I found her, but now I'm sure. I'm sure that neither of them were, but you are, Kate. You are my fairy tale princess, you are my soul mate, you are my one-and-done._

_Every time I look in those beautiful green eyes of you, I melt. It's like a spell I can't fight, not that I want to!_

_I can hardly believe that I can need someone SO much, but I do. I do need you around me, and not knowing what's happening to you right now is driving me crazy! I've never been in love with someone so badly, but this it love doesn't scare me.  
You show me a whole new world. My past is far beyond me, all because of this fairy tale of you and me._

_All I want to say is that_

_I love you.  
It's not normal how much I do.  
__My head starts spinning every time you're near me__.  
I'm perte totale._

_My love for you is just so intense, it sometimes borders on madness.  
But it doesn't hurt to be so crazy in love._

_I want it to last for ever.  
_

_Rick._

...

* * *

**This "story" is base on a song of Clouseau, 'Gek Op Jou'. But the song is in Dutch btw. Oh, it means 'Crazy About You'.**

**I'm not sure I'm gonna write a realy story about it, I'll see if I have enough inspiration ;)**

**Thanx for reading and .. Review ? XD  
**


	2. Kate's letter

**Ok, chapter 2 (: Again, really short! I'm not really good in writing long chapters .. (: Please forgive me. Oh, and I wasn't planning to let her write back, but she was to stubborn and wanted to write back so .. (: Anyways .. New Chapter and I hope you like it (: Enjoy!  
Oh, I don't own Castle. :(**

_

* * *

_When Kate came home around 9pm, she felt terrible! She'd just broke up with Josh because … well, she didn't really know why. He was a great guy, someone who loved her and threatened her nice. But there was something else, or rather someone else. She took her post of the day and went in the bathroom to fill the bath tub with water and lots of soap. She got in the bath and looked through her mails. She froze when she saw an envelope with his handwriting on. She hesitated to open it, but did. She read it, not really knowing what to expect but, this … this wasn't even near on what she could of expect. All kind of feelings ran through her and she didn't know which one to focus on. She went for the one who was the strongest; love.  
She laid the letter aside and thought about it while enjoying her bath. After 10 minutes she got out bath and went to her bedroom, taking the letter with her. Nestling herself on her bed, she wrote back;

_Rick, _

_I wasn't really prepared to get this kind of letter, but here are a few things you should know._

_I'm at home, not sick, just thinking. I went to see my mom yesterday ago and asked her for advice. She didn't say much, but I understood what she meant.  
I broke up with Josh today… I can't explain why, but I think you can. I'm not avoiding you, I just need to get some thinking done. And I've kind of figured it out .._

_I've never really said it, or admitted it to anyone, but I really do … love you. I do.  
You're the man I've been waiting for my whole life and I never realised it. _

_You make the pain disappear, you make me feel better. You let the sun shine inside of me._

_You're the best thing that ever happened to me, the best dream of all came true, because you've enchanted me and captured my heart.  
It's a miracle that you have such an effect on me.  
Just like the sun, at the end of the day I always see your smile again. _

_I've denied it for three years now, and I never gave anyone a chance to convince me that you liked me, more than just friends. I do now, and I give myself a chance to believe it too. _

_I'll probably be back at work tomorrow, I see you soon._

_Kate._

She put the letter in a new envelope and got dressed, just in jogging and sweater. It had been a while that she had jogged, so instead of sending the mail, why not just bring it to him. So she did. She jogged to his house and put it in the mailbox. During the walk back home, she had time to think some things trough, again. She thought about how weird it was going to be to be back at work tomorrow because of this letters. Back home, there was only one thing to do before going to bed. Call her best friend, Lanie.  
They called for hours, she talking about her and Castle and Lanie talking about how her relationship was going with Esposito. 'They really do love each other very much' she thought. She listened to how Lanie and Espo's first real date was. The others were just coming over, having some dinner made by one of them, and afterwards always the same dessert … ;) Kate loved it that they had so an amazing relationship and wished hers would be like that someday. After 20 minutes, Lanie asked her how it was between her and 'Writerboy'. She didn't answer it right away, after some silence she said she had to go and see her tomorrow. She knew that she couldn't avoid that question tomorrow again, so she would bring his letter with her to show Lanie. They said goodbye and hang up. She went to bed with many, many thoughts in her head but managed to fall asleep.

* * *

**OK, that was it .. Hope you liked it and wasn't to disappoined .. (: Please review so I know what you thought of it xd**

**Sorry for spelling mistakes .. I haven't re-read so (:**

**btw, a few lines of the letter are based on another song of Clouseau, named 'Heb ik ooit gezegt' = did I ever tell. (:  
**


End file.
